


Blackout

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: Trope Bingo Card [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Hurt Tony, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sort Of, Team as Family, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Tony liked near-death experiences as much as the next guy, which is not at all. Especially when he didn't have an explanation why it kept happening.





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> My first time Writing Abby lol. Out of all my 64 NCIS fics XD

“DiNozzo! What the hell was that!?” 

 

Tony winced at his Boss’ and father-figures furious snarl. 

 

What Gibbs was referring to was Tony's wandering and almost walking off a cliff from the crime scene they were on. He was only alive due to Gibbs tackling him from walking straight off the hundred foot drop onto sheer rocks and sharper ground. 

 

“I-I really don't know Boss,” and he really didn't. “I don't remember walking there, just, taking photos,” and trying to avoid that damn headache that kept cropping up, “then you were tackling me like I was playing College football again.”

 

"If that happens again, DiNozzo," Gibbs growled, climbing off of Tony and pulling him roughly up,

 

"You're gonna’ be on Desk Duty," Gibbs' ice blue eyes glared at him, but Tony could detect a hint of relief and worry. "Permanently. You got me?"   
  
Tony nodded and tried not to flinch at the pain in his back from where Gibbs tackled him.   
  
"Gotcha, Boss." Tony sighed in relief when Gibbs nodded at him.

 

“Get your head in the game, DiNozzo, I don't want to end up attending your funeral.” Gibbs’ voice was softer, as were his eyes, but only looked that way to someone who really knew the gruff ex-Marine. 

 

Tony thought that would be the end of it. A simple lapse in consciousness brought on by not enough sleep due to his headaches. 

 

He continued to have random headaches throughout the month, and hoping to make them go away, he kept drinking the herbal tea that he bought from that street vendor when Abby took him to the farmers market.

 

“Tony! You look terrible!” Was what greeted him a month later when he visited Abby in her lab.  

 

Tony snorted.

 

“Gee, thanks, Abbs, just what a guy wants to hear.”

 

Abby pouted, and threw her arms around him in a hug, making him grunt.

 

“I'm sorry, Tony-Bear! You just look so tired and unbalanced,”

 

Tony raised an eyebrow.

 

“Uh, Abbs,”

 

“-Not like, crazy but like your Chakra is completely off, your aura is all hinky and it's totally throwing your mental balance off and coming off you in wave's and-" 

 

Tony cut her off and placed a hand over her mouth, making her pout again.

 

“Abby, I'm fine, just tired,” he sighed and grimaced. “I haven't been getting much sleep lately, and that tea you made me get isn't helping.” 

 

“Well it can't hurt Tony,” Abby chastised him, poking a finger into his chest. “Keep drinking it, the effects of herbal tea is scientifically proven to be beneficial to the human body, and your diet of soda and pizza doesn't help you, Mister!” 

 

“Pot calling the kettle black, miss Caf-Pow! Addict,” Tony shot back, and she laughed, turning back to her computer.

 

“Oh, but Tony, Caf-Pow! Is the nectar of the gods,” she flapped her hands at him, “Now, shoo! My babies need to work!” 

Tony raised his hands and backed away, a grin on his lips at the Goth’s antics. 

 

Alright, Abby If you Insist,” Tony laughed. 

 

Pressing the button for the third-floor bullpen, Tony cringed as another headache hit him. Clenching his eyes shut, he pressed the emergency stop button on the elevator, trying to wait for the shooting pain through his eyeball to stop. 

 

The next thing he was away of was the honking of a horn as a car narrowly missed him. Suddenly wide-awake and pain-free, the brunette jumped back and stumbled onto the sidewalk, ignoring the stares he was getting from passersby. 

 

“Shit, what the hell was that?” Tony looked around, noticing in sudden shock that he was outside and three blocks from NCIS. 

 

The last memory he had before almost becoming Navy Yard roadkill was a cluster headache he had gotten in the elevator on the way back to the Bullpen. He had clenched his eyes shut after stopping the metal box, planning to ride out the pain until it was more bearable, and he could actually do his job.

 

He had clenched his eyes shut and then-

 

Nothing. 

 

One moment he was in the elevator, the next he was almost becoming ZNN’s next tragic story. 

 

What was the hell going on?

 

Tonny shook his head, glad that he could no longer feel any more pain from it, and straightened his suit. 

 

He was not going to worry about this. He probably hadn’t gotten enough sleep lately because of the headaches and had fallen asleep and sleep-walked right out of NCIS and into the street.

 

He ignored the little voice in his head that reminded him that he had never sleep-walked a day in his life and that even if he did, sleepwalking into a busy street was probably something he should worry about.

 

Dusting himself off, Tony made his way back to the office, and past the security check, grimacing at the thought that Gibbs definitely wouldn’t be happy when he showed up- an hour later than his trip should have taken. Gibbs was gonna be pissed. 

 

Tony took a deep breath before exiting the elevator and winced when he ran into Gibbs, almost spilling his mentors coffee. 

 

“Shit,” Tony cursed, looking up into his Boss’ eyes apologetically. 

 

“DiNozzo,” Uh oh. That was not a good tone of voice. 

 

“You better have a damn good explanation for not only taking a detour away from the building for no reason,” 

 

Tony gulped. He didn’t, and he had no clue what he was gonna tell his Boss about it.

 

“But you better tell me why you Broke rule #3 when I called you five times over the last damn hour!”

 

“Uh, Gee, Boss,” Tony stuttered, his palms sweating. “I, Uh,” Tony gave up. He hated lying to his Boss, his mentor, and avoided it whenever he could. Even if he tried to this time, it would be paper thin and almost a slap in the face to Gibbs to even try. 

 

“I- I really don’t know Boss, I think-” Tony ran a hand through his hair, looking Gibbs with scared eyes, for once not hiding under a mask. “I think I need to see a Doctor, ASAP, Gibbs.”

Gibbs’ eyebrows furrowed, and he could see worry battling- fear? Nah- in Gibbs’ eyes. 

 

Grabbing Tony by the arm, he pulled him into the elevator and turned the box off when the doors closed.

 

“Explain, Tony. Now.” Gibbs’ voice was firm but gentle, and Tony relaxed some, knowing his Boss was more concerned than angry at him now. 

 

“I’ve been getting this cluster headaches, really bad ones,” Tony grimaced at the memory of them. “And when I get them, one minute I’m almost curled into a ball of pain, the next I’m somewhere else, and almost dying from something.” 

 

Gibbs’ eyes had widened more and more at Tony’s explanation. 

 

“What do you mean by almost dying? How many times and what happened?”

 

“Well, First it was the cliff episode,” Gibbs clenched his teeth at the memory. “Then I almost drown myself on my visit to the pool,” Tony’s lungs tightened, “and I almost stabbed myself with a knife, and then almost drank bleach instead of whiskey, and today I almost walked into busy traffic and became roadkill.” 

Tony rubbed his eyes tiredly and exhaled heavily. 

 

“I thought it might be from not sleeping probably, but I’ve never sleepwalked in my life.” Tony sighed. “There’s lying to myself, then there’s deluding myself to the point of stupidity.”

 

Grasping the back of Tony’s neck, Gibbs made sure Tony was looking at him. 

 

“You should have come to me earlier, Tony,” Gibbs snapped, “You could have died, multiple times.” Tony nodded guiltily, still feeling the comforting weight of Gibbs hand on his neck. “But we can’t do anything about that now.”

 

“Yes, Boss.” Gibbs nodded, and released his shoulder and started up the elevator again. 

 

“I’m taking you to Dr. Pitt.”

 

“Yes, Boss.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Who would have guessed the Tea guy laced his herbal tea 

with LSD?” Tony laughed as he sat in the Hospital room with Abby and Gibbs. 

 

“I’m so gonna sue the pant off that guy, Tony-Bear! I’m so sorry about this!”

 

“It’s not your fault Abbs,” Tony calmed her, “You were only looking out for my health.”

 

“You’re lucky that guy wasn’t the death of you, DiNozzo. You still don’t have my permission to die.” 

 

“Love you too, Boss,” Tony grinned. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
